


Silence Is Golden

by in_the_bottle



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to the voyager_week LJ community challenge. The word of the week was "silence", and this just popped into my head when I read it. Many thanks to Tors for the beta!

How many times had he wished for the endless chattering to stop?  
How many times had he stopped himself from yelling 'shut up'?  
How many times had he wanted him to just be... quiet?  


He'd lost count. 

And he'd finally got his wish. 

Only, he wasn't as happy as he'd thought he would be. As a matter of fact, it felt as though someone had punched him in the gut, reached into his chest with their bare hands, and yanked his heart out. 

It was all... wrong. The figure lying on the biobed wasn't meant to be silent. He was supposed to be joking, teasing, laughing: full of life, not.... 

He tried to stop the tears, bit his lips till they bled – 

"Commander?" The Doctor's concerned voice barely registered. 

– but what was the point? 

He let the tears fall. 

End


End file.
